objectsoftheworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael, I suggest you stop immediately
It's here! Beginning Canada: F-word. Every nation (excluding Greenland and Japan): GASP! You cursed! South Korea: TREND TIME! Say random stuff until Yakko says it's time for Cake at Stake Yakko: It's time for cake at stake, my boy. South Korea: Aww, bummer... North Korea: Who cares? We can do whatever the hell we want! Spain: Esparanto. Panama: French. Qatar: NO LGBT PEOPLE ALLOWED! It defies my religion! Iceland: You're anti gay!? Meanie! Greenland: Gay people aren't bad, you know... Greenland: Poop. Iceland: Robbie Rotten. Bosnia and Herzegovina: Bosnia. Croatia: Zagreb...? Finland: Where's the leak, ma'am? Sweden: Minecraft. Japan: :3 Vietnam: Vietnam! Panama: Who the hell is that? Yakko: He's a debuter, also it's time for Cake at St- Norway: I MISS SVALBARD! Germany: Now in one piece! New Zealand: Sheepies! Baa! China: Me want noodles. Russia: Then here you go! China: I thank you. Russia: China, please learn how to speak English. You sound like a caveman. China: My feelings are hurt. China sad. Peru: Lima. USA: McDonalds. Mexico: Taco fetish. France: Lovure Art Museum. Japan: What does this have to do with OOTW? Denmark: We're having severe anxiety over Croatia, Bosnia, and Finland. Italy: Why? Denmark: Yakko. Yakko: I SAID IT'S CAKE AT STAKE! Voting Results Yakko: Drunken Nazis. You lost last time. Now you will be punished. Germany: Hey! It's not our fault! It's Iceland's! Iceland: (puppy noises) South Korea: What's the cak ethis time? Yakko: DOT AND WAKKO'S MEAT; FRIED AND FRESH! Russia: Wait, you killed your siblings? Yakko: Of course! They touched my Nintendo 64! Sweden: ...That's awful. Norway: What kind of meat? I swore they were dogs... China: I love dog meat! Spain: China, that's disgusting. Qatar: Wait... If Yakko's species isn't a dog, are we eating... Mystery meat? Yakko: I don't care. Anyways, 19 ballots were cast. One of you will leave. Peru: So... Who has zero votes? Yakko: Germany, Peru, Denmark, Mexico and South Korea did not recieve any votes! (Yakko throws Fried Animaniac at the safe people.) Germany: Eww! (Throws it at Japan) Denmark: Mmm... Tastes like chicken! Japan: :3- I mean it's taste is similar to shrimp. Peru: Nah, it tastes like beef to me. Mexico: What are you talking about? It's pork, I think...! South Korea: (chewing) It's taste is similar to that of squid, frog, and chicken mixed together. IT'S AMAZING! (chows down on fried animaniac piece) Russia: (sarcasically) ...Really? I would've suspected it the least. Yakko: Yeah yeah. Anyways, Sweden, Norway, Spain, and Japan got 1 vote each. (Yakko throws fried animaniac pieces at Japan and Sweden.) Sweden: I'm hanging, I'm hanging! Spain: Shut it, Gaty. (Chews on food) Norway: Hey, that's rude. WHERE'S MY BUFFALO DIPPING SAUCE!? Yakko: Up your butt. Japan: More for me, nya! (Chomp) Yakko: 3 people remain: Canada, Qatar, and Russia. It turns out Qatar got 2 votes, so he is safe! (Yakko shoves a piece of fried animaniac into Qatar's mouth.) Qatar: (choking) Yakko: Russia and Canada, you two are the only ones yet to be announced safe. Canada: F-word. See? I said it. Eliminate me. Yakko: Wish granted, regardless. Why? You got 7 votes. You're eliminated. Canada: Aww, no fair. I guess fate caught me. Yakko: Congrats Russia, only 5 people were against you. Chomp on this piece of my sister Dot! Russia: Uhh... Ok? (Russia eats the food, and she makes akward expressions, then gulps it.) Yakko: Did you like it? Russia: That... Was... A little salty. Other than that, it's amazing. Canada: Hey! What happens to me!? Yakko: CANADA! GET IN MY PANTS! Canada: Freak! Never! Yakko: Always! (Grabs Canada and shoves her in his pants.) Canada: AAAH! (The USA twitches his mouth upward.) Debut Croatia: It's my time to shine! Bosnia and Herzgovnia: Mine too! Finland: (Slips on a diamond) Oops! Vietnam: Here Finland; I'll help you get up. Finland: Thanks! Yakko: Indeed it is. But one thing: I'm starting a new team, with you bozos and some unfortunate nations on other teams. Bosnia and Herzgovnia: Uhh... Ok. Hold my beer, Croatia. Croatia: (confused) Okey-dokey. Finland: QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM! Vietnam: I exist, I guess. Yakko: I'll call you idiots the Freaky Finns. Finland: Am I (gasp) THE CAPTIAN!? Yakko: Yes, you idiot. Now, about those other people... (Yakko looks at the Sheepish Māori, and peers at France.) Yakko: Hey! I don't like you. Go to the new team. France: I SURRENDER! AAAHHH! (Runs to the Freaky Finns) New Zealand: Hey! Give France back! Yakko: No, she's switching teams. New Zealand: No fair! She was teaching me how to sculpt a sheep out of soap! Yakko: Too effin' bad, island parasite. USA: Hey, not nice. (Notices fried animaniac piece in Greenland's foot.) USA: Can I have that? Greenland: Uhh, sure. USA: Yum. Yakko: Now about that other team... (Yakko goes to the Drunken Nazis.) Yakko: I hate sand. It's coarse, irritating, and it gets everywhere. Qatar: Hey! I love sand! Yakko: I hate you. Go to the new team. Qatar: Weirdo. Yakko: Norway, go to Finland's Team. You miss Svalbard, you miss this team. Norway: Oh well, at least I have Finland. Yakko: Lastly, I don't like Mexico. He can go play with Finland and her lunatic friends. Mexico: Aww, but what a bout Pietro and Marco the tacos? (Yakko grabs Pietro and Marco and he eats them.) Yakko: Nom! Mexico: Noo! My family! Yakko: You're deported, go back to Finalnd's scary team. Mexico: (sigh) Yes, crazy animal... Contest Yakko: Hey, idiots! I want you to make your own airline, and describe it. The best reposne will have their team win immunity and we will fly in it to the next place the contest is in! Also, I am allowing confessionals. Put them in Curled brackets {like this} and you will get them featured next ep. Good luck! Hosts United Nations 0.png|United Nations (Male, episode 1a to 2b) Yakko.png|Yakko (Male, episode 2b to present) Contestants Sheepish Māori New Zealand_0.png|Captian: New Zealand: Mistaphone (Female) USA_0.png|United States of America: Hiccory (Male) Italy_0.png|Italy: Bananae22 (Male) North Korea_0.png|North Korea: Yellow-spider-kitty (Male) Greenland_0.png|Greenland: AwesomeAquamarine (Male) Iceland_0.png|Iceland: WreakerOfClash (Female) Panama_0.png|Panama: JohnTwoShoes83 (Female) China_0.png|China: GameTaco64 (Male) Drunken Nazis Germany_0.png|Captian: Germany: ThatWolfTrainer (Male) Peru_0.png|Peru: CloudyIsYourBoy(Male) Japan_0(1).png|Japan: Chorus Kids (Female) Denmark_0.png|Denmark: Lenomvenom23 (Female) South Korea_0.png|South Korea: Dr Cow Andrew (Female) Russia_0.png|Russia: Mr. Teardrop (Female) Spain_0.png|Spain: Baby firey (Male) Sweden_0.png|Sweden: Theworstfanontheinternet (Male) Freaky Finns Croatia 0.png|Croatia: Wubrethal Island Lover (Female) Bosnia and Herzegovina 0.png|Bosnia and Herzegovina: Puppybugs (Male) Finland 0.png|Finland: Isabeljolly115 (Female) Vietnam 0.png|Vietnam: TylerNguyen1 (Male) France_0.png|France: 1trashy1 (Female) Qatar_0.png|Qatar: ElloItsDunna (Male) Norway_0.png|Norway: ImChocolateBoi (Female) Mexico_0(1).png|Mexico: Katajocker (Male) Eliminated United Kingdom_0.png|26th: United Kingdom: Mrsbalsaleafy (Male) Canada_0(1).png|25th: Canada: BFDIFan12345 (Female) Category:Episodes